Why Was She Not Surprised?
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: Raven has a problem. This problem goes by Red X. This problem decides to drop by the tower to mess with the Titans. Shocking. No clue what genre this would fit into, rated T just to be safe, for my friend TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng. Raven/Red X


**(This honestly isn't my favorite pairing, but my friend, ****TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng (or Jojo), likes it. So I shall write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it yet. **

**Onto the story.****)**

Raven wasn't meant to be a hero. It was simply not supposed to be that way. That's why she wasn't surprised with herself when she found she had odd… feelings for someone she should not. She just couldn't get over it. She sat on her bed so late that night wondering how she was going to fix this. Meditating just cleared her mind for more of those thoughts to move in, she couldn't sleep, couldn't focus enough to try reading one of the large books that sat, alone, in her book shelf. She sighed. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't talk about it with someone else, she just had to wait and hope it left.

Raven looked at the clock and sighed. How many nights had she stayed up so late? It had to be at least three days she had gone with minimal sleep by now. Her team would notice if she got any more irritable. She got up from her bed and walked out of her room before wandering the tower, looking for _something _to take her mind off this… feeling. Maybe she should stop by Nevermore and check up on her emotions? See if anyone was off or something? No, emotions didn't get sick. She walked quietly, just going wherever her feet took her, until she found herself in the main room of the tower. Raven walked up to the large window, looking out at the storm clouds that covered Jump City at the moment. The sky seemed to be just as unsettled as she was. She looked back on the room. During the day it was bright, with her friends all doing their own thing. Sometimes the noise annoyed her, but that was a given. Starfire was always particularly good at being loud… and cheery… but that was who she was. Robin would be listening to music or watching TV, maybe even playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg. What she would give for them to distract her now…

She looked out the window towards the city. Was it wrong to wish that someone was robbing a bank or planning their demise so that she could finally have something to do? She was restless, and the moment she needed an interruption was the moment all the villains decided to get a good night's sleep for once. She was sick of this already. Raven huffed and started walking back to her room.

The tower was dark at night. Very dark. She really didn't like that at times, although she may not show it. She liked her room dark, her music dark, everything dark except the tower itself. She remembered how much it backfired when she refused being scared, it wasn't a pleasant experience. She heard the sound of light footsteps and swung around.

"Who's there?" She called. She thought she heard a ghost of a chuckle, but slowly turned back around and kept walking to her room. Must have been her imagination. She reached her room and quickly slipped in, slamming the door behind her and turning on the light for once. Then she noticed something that had not been there before. A note. And a rose. On her bed. She picked up the note and read it.

The alarms blared. Raven threw down the note, ignoring how it made that strange new feeling soar, and ran out of the room to see her friends running through the hall, on their way already. Well, that wasn't exactly the first thing she noticed. Beast Boy was a girlish shade of magenta, Cyborg's blue robotic parts now shifted colors like a psychedelic rainbow, and Robin had pink hair.

"Titans, to the control room!" Robin said, fuming. Raven levitated after them, keeping her face blank despite the fact that this situation had Cyborg and Beast Boy teasing each other over their new colors. They got to the control room to see that all cameras were offline. Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his non-gelled hair.

"You're Purple!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah well you look like a unicorn barfed on you!" Beast Boy said.

"Quiet, guys. We have to figure out who did this." Robin said.

"Well, Beast Boy's skin and hair was died purple, you're hair is pink-"

"And my hair gel was stolen." Robin interrupted, earning a glare from Raven.

"You're hair is pink and un-gelled, and Cyborg just shifted colors from orange to purple, and Starfire…"

"I am missing some of the undergarments." The Tamaranian said.

"And Starfire is missing clothing. Can you think of anyone who would want to do this?" Raven finished, her voice still in its usual monotone. Robin scowled.

"Red X." Another uproar of that feeling came with just hearing the name of her dilemma. Something seemed to click in Cyborg's mind.

"Hey, Rae, what did he do to you?" He asked. Raven slightly blushed and was happy that she had her hood up.

"All my cloaks were yellow. I changed them back." Nobody noticed the lie.

"I'm tired. Can't we deal with this in the morning?" Beast Boy whined.

"Someone infiltrated the tower!" Robin argued. "This isn't the type of thing you put off."

"Look, man, he's probably already gone by now. How about we get some sleep and I fix the tower's security system in the morning?" Cyborg compromised. Robin hesitated, then sighed.

"Get back to bed. We'll deal with this later." Raven raised an eyebrow. It must have been seriously late for him to put it off.

"Pleasant dreams, friends." Starfire said, nodding. She floated off, wondering why someone would take her underwear. Earth boys were strange. Beast Boy yawned and trudged back to his room.

"Night." He mumbled.

"See you in the morning." Cyborg said. He walked off to his room. Raven hesitated. Robin was still pissed.

"We'll buy you more hair gel in the morning." She deadpanned. She floated back to her room and slipped off her hood. She picked the note up once more, re-reading it over and over until the message was burned in her mind.

_Who do you think was there?_

_Meet me on top of Jump City Bank tomorrow at midnight._

_X_

Why was she not surprised?

**(I think it's okay for a pairing I don't know much about. Hope you liked it, Jojo!**

**Fatalities doesn't know why she always talks in third person to say goodbye…)**


End file.
